約束 Yakusoku The Promise
by 999sea9
Summary: -COMPLETED- An Adell x Rozalin Fan Fiction. Set in Holt College, where Adell starts his journey where he meets Rozalin. Current Chapter: 最後の話: The kiss under the Christmas Tree.
1. 第1話: Start of a new journey

約束 (Yakusoku)

_~An AdellxRozalin Fan Fiction~_

**Hello! This is 999sea9! This is my first fanfic! This will be a sequel. Updated almost every 2 days. Hope you guys can enjoy and give me a review! Thanks! :D Credits; for her story. Even though it's not completed. :P**

It was the first time that he stepped into here.

He's Adell, an ordinary person from Holt Village. A oversized red tie with a white top. He was obviously not used to this environment. Being coped in the village for 17 years.

_My __first __day __here in hlot village~ M__aybe __I s__hould __try __making __some __new __friends~_

Holt College.

A black limo almost collided into him as the chauffer honked nosiliy at him.

"I'm moving, I'm moving!"

_Who __was __that?__He __almsot __KILLED __me __man.__Unlucky __first __day..._

Meanwhile...

"Who the hell was zat? I could have almost be charged with a crime! Zat was scary!"

"Relax, Tink. At least you won't get your driving license suspended~"

_Who is __he?__He __didn't l__ook __like __a __demon... __I __didn't __know __there __were __still __humans __until __this __age..._

The black limo came to a stop. A beautiful blond young lady came out. Her haid tied a ponytail. She also had a large ribbon tied around her waist. And her bust size. Ummmmm...

Then she beacme the hot topic of the students.

"Wow! Isn't that Zenon's daughter?"

"She looks hot!"

"For a 17 year old, she has quite a big bust size~"

*BANG!*

Everything came to a halt

"I am Rozalin, the only daughter of Zenon! I have been sent here by my father! Please make way for me, commoners."

Adell looked from far.

_So __arrogant for such a princess! __Hope __that __she __would __not __be __my __partner~ _

Maybe,

Then, she glared at the red-haired teenager. Obvioxuly she knew what he was thinking about her. She walked closer and closer. What would happen? I also don't know..

-継続することに-


	2. 第2話: Overlord Zenon's daughter

He was obviously not afraid, for he is a demon buster. And he's the one that er... defeats demons.

"**Who ****are ****you ****to ****mock ****me?"**

She was defintely not pleased with Adell~

"I'm Adell. A demon hunter."

"Hahaha! A Demon Hunter? Incompetent fool, trying to mock me, Demon hunter? I am Overlord Zenon's daughter, Rozalin. You shall see the wrath of me!"

His face turned pale. He knew that his parents worked under him. Anytime this snobby princess could just tell on to her father and have his parents sacked.

"Um... I'm sorry... Never knew you were Overlord Zenon's..."

"Hmph!"

She turned her head away from him.

_Fool... __If __you __had __continued __mocking __me, __I __would __have __your __parents __sacked __immediately... __Such __an __imbecile!_

"I'm sorry... I apologize for what I've done... ... Can we be friends?"

Then, Adell took out his hand for a handshake.

"Urrr... Okay?"

But then, somebody "accidentally" knocked into Adell. The next moment, Adell was hugging Rozalin.

An awkward moment of silence...

"**How ****dare ****you ****touch ****me? ****Imbecile!"**

Rozalin was blushing. Maybe this was the first time that a boy, not even her father, that hugged her.

Adell couldn't help it but blush and feel embarrassed for his actions~

"I'm sorry.. I know what I did was unacceptable. You can.. punish me."

"Hmm... Your behaviour is relatively strange... But that doesn't mean that you'll not be punished!"

Rozalin started to beat Adell up. Surprisingly, Adell didn't give a single punch.

Suddenly, she stopped.

"I forgive you human, but if that happens again, I'll never forgive you!"

She walked away slowly, trying not to look back.

He stood up, brushing all the dirt that was off his shirt.

_That __was __sudden. B__ut __I __have __to __get __to __the __main __hall to meet my partner? Who is she? But it is a promise I made~_

What was going to be in store for this young human? Will he meet her again? Let's wait and see~~

-継続することに-


	3. 第3話: The Truth

School Hall –

The Principal, giving his speech once again….

"Good Morning students! I am the Principal. As you all have known…"

-Adell Barges In-

Everybody stares at him.

"Mr Adell, would you mind to take a seat. You have just wasted 8 seconds of our time."

_The same old man, 2 years ago….._

Adell took a seat, unknowingly who was behind him.

"Idiot! Why are you sitting in front of me?"

He turned back.

"Oh, it's you, princess…"

"Of **COURSE ****IT ****IS! **Who else here do you know?"

"**ITS NOT MY PROBLEM IF I MEET YOU!"**

The Principal cleared his throat

"Ahem, can the both of you stop flirting in front of me, Mr Adell and Ms Rozalin?"

The whole batch of students bursted into laughter! Other than the awkward 'couple'

"**WE ****ARE ****NOT ****FLIRTING!****"**

"Okay, okay..." The principal replied.

"Now, before we start class, we would have to announce the partners for the whole year... From December to November…"

"Hiro and Yumiko."

"Thomas and Sophie"

…

So the list continued, even though there were many disagreements within the pairs…

"Adell and Rozalin..."

"**WHAT? THIS MUST BE A JOKE! ****HOW ****COULD ****I ****BE ****WITH ****THIS PERVERT?****" **Rozalin screamed out!

While Adell, he was too shocked….

_My partner is Rozalin? **NO ****WAY!**_

_This idiot! I'm stuck with him for the rest of the year? You've got to be kidding me…_

- A few awkward moments later…-

They walked out of the hall, obviously not facing each other

"Hey, pervert,"

"I'm not a pervert, and I didn't hug you on purpose!'

"Oh, but you still hugged me, IDIOT!"

"I'm sorry..."

_What? He apologized again? That's very strange of him... I never saw another person like him…_

"Hey, Roz… Can I tell you something?"

_What? He called me Roz? IS that the first time he called me Roz?_

"Yes, Adell?"

"I will make a promise to you... Actually it's for my partner but I didn't know who was going to be my partner… I'll umm….. Promise to protect you."

"**HAHAHA! **YOU PROTECTING A STRANGER YOU'VE JUST MET?"

"YES! I'm gonna protect everyone around me! Nobody's going to stop me and I'm going to keep that promise until I die!"

Rozalin blushed a little~

"Um… Okay… Just don't do anything bad to me… Even though my…"

"I know, I'm not a pervert!"

_What is he thinking? Trusting a stranger with his life that almost killed him? I don't know… … I should maybe withstand him for a while…_

"Follow me, Roz. Let's go to class now."

"Okay…"

-継続することに-


	4. 第4話: Adell's promise?

-06:00pm-

_Huh? Where am I?_

_Adell? Why are you here? No! Don't protect me you fool. You're no match._

_STOP IT ADELL! YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF!_

_ADELL! ADELL! ADELL!_

_..._

"Ms Rozalin, Please wake up already…."

She woke up and found herself in the classroom, crying her classmate beside her was trying to wake her up…

"Oh, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have slept. Who are you?"

"I'm Yumiko. A ninja from the southern clan... Class just ended. Are you alright?"

"Um... I'm fine…"

Both of them walked out. Rozalin saw Adell and a young teenager beside him.

"I'm Adell."

"Oh... Here's my partner, Yumiko."

Then. The teenager and Yumiko started to hold hands.

"Who are you?" Rozalin asked.

"I'm Hiro!"

"Oh… Adell, let's go to our room…"

"Don't you want to make friends?"

"Maybe, later..."

Then, Rozalin walked off, wiping the tears left on her face.

Adell was apparently surprised. Seeing Rozalin cry...

"Umm... Yumiko, what happened?"

"Ohh... She slept and was crying in the middle of class... Don't know what's wrong. Maybe you should ask her, since you're her partner..."

"Okay, thanks..."

-11:00 pm Room 28-

"Hey, Roz, you alright?"

*sobs* "**OF ****COURSE ****NOT ****YOU ****IMBECILE! ****CAN****'****T Y****OU ****SEE ****I****'M ****CRYING?****"**

"Um… I'm sorry…"

Suddenly, Adell hugs Rozalin…!

**"WHAT? ADELL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"**

"I told you, I'll protect you from any harm."

"EVEN IF IT COSTS… YOUR LIFE?"

"**YES!****"**

For a moment, Rozalin stopped crying.

"Thanks Adell…. But promise me that you'll not sacrifice yourself for me…"

"Yes, Roz. Hey, now It's 11:11 let's make a wish!"

"Why?"

"11:11 is like for you to make a wish~ But for me, it is to make my promise~"

"Okay...? Let's try..."

_A:_ _I __promise __to __protect you__,__even __I __don__'__t __know __you, even __though __you__'__re __a __demon, even though you hit me before, b__ut __you __still __have __a __soft __spot __for __a __demon__… __Thanks __for __letting __me __know __that,__Roz... I promised and promise to protect you.._

_R: Adell, stop making promises for me. Stop trying to protect me… You'll only hurt yourself. I'm a demon, you know.. Why do you even trust a stranger like me?_

Then, Adell caressed Rozalin's hair.

"Nites, Roz. There's a camp tommorow. Hope that nothing bad will come out."

"Good Night, Adell... I l-"

She held back her words.

_ROZALIN! What are you trying to do? _

"Did you say something Roz?"

"Nothing Adell~"

_I'm sorry Adell... I can't express my feelings yet… _

In the middle of the night. The winter winds blow, but Rozalin felt a sense of warmth she has not felt before in the past 17 years, not even with her father around. Maybe, this is the start of a new story for Rozalin and Adell~

-継続することに-


	5. 第5話: Start Of the Camp!

-Day 2-

"Good Morning, Rozalin!"

Adell woke her up. He was all smiles and apparently had put the incident yesterday behind him.

"Morning…"

- School Hall-

The principal spoke again, with his usual tone…

"Good Morning, Students! Today is the start of our camp! Of course there a some rules to apply.."

"Hey Adell, did you remember what happened yesterday?"

'Yes, Roz. But it's alright.. Let's put the past behind us…."

"Finally, there's a Demon Lord around this forest that has been killing monsters! BE CAREFUL! I don't want any of you to get into trouble with this Demon Lord!"

Adell was apparently exhilerated over this new Demon Lord…

"HA! A new opponent that I can fight with.."

"**IDIOT!"**

Then, Rozalin smacked Adell's head..

"**WHAT LEVEL ARE YOU? LEVEL 100? LEVEL 200? OR NOT EVEN LEVEL 50?"**

"Um…. Level 25.."

Rozalin smacked Adell's head again.

"**THAT****'****S ****WHY ****YOU****'****RE ****AN ****IDIOT! ****WHAT ****IF ****THIS ****DEMON ****LORD ****IS ****LEVEL ****1000 ****OR ****EVEN ****LEVEL ****9999? ****I****'****M ****ONLY ****LEVEL ****1 ****AND ****YOU****'****RE ****EXPECTING ****ME ****TO ****FIGHT?****"**

The whole batch of students cam to a silence..

"Ms Rozalin, apparently you should stop screaming in the hall and let me finish what I've to say. Please sit down…"

Rozalin sat, trying to control her emotions..

_Adell, you IDIOT! Don't you know that you'll get hurt... ..._

-10 Minutes Later-

"Um… I'm sorry Rozalin… I didn't know you did not know how to fight…"

"I'm sorry too, Adell. For screaming at you in front of everybody…"

Both of them started to blush...

"Adell, please don't hurt yourself, I seriously don't know what would happen if you get..."

Tears started to roll down from her cheeks.

Adell gave her another warm embrace.

"I told you, Roz. I'm gonna protect you. But I'm not gonna die before I keep that promise.."

"Adell..."

"I'm not one of those bastards who leave their partners behind!"

Rozalin just tightened her arms around Adell, while her tears kept flowing down

"I heard Hiro and Yumiko are going to be our teamates. At least we'll be fine."

"Yeah, maybe I can teach you how to fight someday...'

"Really? Thanks, Adell."

_WAIT? Why do I have these feelings towards her? I thought I hated demons and girls... _

_Meanwhile... ..._

"Demon Lord Etna! We heard that there are a batch of students going to the forest for a camp, Dood!"

"HAHAHA! This sounds like a good plan to ambush these students! HAHAHA!"

-継続することに-


	6. 第6話: Demon Lord Etna?

**Hey guys! Apologies as I had seperated chapters 6 into two parts as there were many errors. Hope you guys can understand!**

* * *

><p>-In the Middle Of The Jungle-<p>

Adell was taking a walk in the jungle, obviously having Rozalin to accompany him.

"Because of those rules, I have to follow you?"

And Rozalin was definitely not very happy.

"Relax, Roz... Take it as a walk. Remember, I promised to teach you to fight"

"Okay... But we have to be back by 7pm. Otherwise the teachers will start punishing us... ... You know that a few have been injured by this demon lord..."

_Meanwhile... ..._

"DEMON LORD ETNA! WE HEARD TWO HUMANS ON THE WAY HERE DOOD!

"HAHAHA! Let's see what he have in store..."

Then, Adell and Rozalin popped out of the bushes, only to see a death trap laid around them... ...

"HAHAHA! You guys fell for Demon Lord Etna's trap, dood!... ...

"Um... Who are you?"

Rozalin seemed confused, while Adell, he was back being GAR.

"I'm ready for you, Demon Lord!"

Etna then popped out, revealing herself to the two teenagers.

"**I'M DEMON LORD ETNA AND YOU GUYS BETTER PREPARE YOURSELF FOR A FIGHT!"**

**... ...**

"LEVEL 1000?"

Adell: - Overwhelmed

"Hmph, Level 1000 for such a flat-chested demon lord~"

Rozalin started to condemn Etna, being her usual self

"**YOU!"**

While Etna was definitely pissed off, being condemned by a um... rather busty teenager...

"A can't believe that such a powerful Demon Lord would have such a FLAT CHEST!"

"**SO NOW YOU'RE STARTING TO GET COCKY? I'LL SHOW YOU THE POWERS OF A DEMON LORD!"**

Setting a huge ball of fire, she launched it a Rozalin...

-_A moment later~-_

"ADELL!"

Apparently, Adell blocked the impact for Rozalin, showing his manly skills.

"I promised that I would protect you no matter what!"

"Adell..."

Etna couldn't help seeing those two teenagers together for a second.

_Those love birds, just like how the bastard in the castle lived with that Love Freak!_

"You two! Stop flirting and fight me!"

"Okay! I'll show you the power of a human!"

-継続することに-


	7. 第6話: Demon Lord Etna? Part 2

"Soaring Fire!"

"Prinny Raid!"

The battle continued as they dealt deathly blows to each other, causing huge amounts of damage!

Despite Adell's rapid punches, Etna's attacks definitely caused much more damage. After all, a Level 1000 against a Level 25~

In the end, Adell finally could not take it any longer and was defeated... ...

"**ADELL!"**

Rozalin immediately rushed over to Adell, only to see him covered with bruises and scars.

"You flat-chested devil! What have you done?"

"WHAT? You arrogant little b****! Chaos Impact time!"

She launched a huge wave of fireballs at Rozalin...

_~Another Moment Later~_

Rozalin was alright, but instead, Adell's face was covered with blood and his chest and arms were bleeding...

**"ADELL! WHY DID YOU BLOCK THAT?"**

"Rozalin.. I promised to protect you... A Level 1 Can't survive such an impact..."

"Adell..." *sobs*

Tears trickled and started to flow down Rozalin's cheeks.

"Awwww... But too bad b****, you boyfriend is going to die!"

While Etna was charging up for another attack, Rozalin was hearbroken..

_I don't want anything to happen to you, Adell. I don't want you to die before me! You said you'll protect me, I just don't want anything to happen!_

**"STOP!"**

Everything froze for a moment... ...

For Adell, this was the first time that he heard Rozalin scream and cry, for him...

"Rozalin..."

"Stop... it. Leave us... *Sniff* alone..."

"ALRIGHT, YOU GUYS BETTER NOT OFFEND ME NEXT TIME!"

Then, Etna flew away with her prinny squad.

"Adell... I'm sorry... I never *sniff* knew that this would happen..."

Rozalin's tears of regret and misery never stopped flowing.

"It's alright.. I knew you wanted to protect me..."

Unexpectedly, Adell fainted..

"**ADELL? WAKE UP!"**

But he did not wake up, apparently the blow was too strong for him to handle...

"Miss Rozalin!"

Yumiko and Hiro rushed over to the scene, as soon as the last prinny flew away.

"I'll carry him back!"

Then the trio carried Adell back, hoping that he could survive the ordeal and get treatment as soon as possible...

_Adell, you battle maniac! Why did you need to protect me? You could have just left me alone to die... Why did you have to do this to hurt yourself? _

-継続することに-


	8. 第7話: The Secret

"I'm afraid to say but your son had succumbed to his injuries and died."

"**WHAT? YOU SAID MY SON IS DEAD!"**

"Just Joking... Adell had been injured by this demon lord called Etna and it would take a while for him to recover..."

-Holt Hospital-

(Adell managed to survive the ordeal, but had to stay in bed for a few days to recover... )

_Rozalin... ..._

_Don't leave me, I promised to protect you... ..._

(He woke up at last. Adell saw himself in bandages that covered his chest and bandages on his face.)

(Most importantly, Rozalin was beside him. However, she apparently fell asleep...)

~_Awkward moment of silence~_

_Rozalin... _

"Adell... ..."

He slowly got up, trying not to disturb her.

"Don't you know how much I cared... I didn't want you to get hurt..."

_Rozalin... I knew that all along..._

"Adell, I don't want you to die so soon... There are so many things I've not told you..."

_And my promises..._

(Rozalin woke up)

"Adell? You're awake?"

However, this silence was not long before she realized that she actually fell asleep, lying on his knee.

**"WHAT?"**

She sat up straight immediately, as she was suspicious of Adell...

'Did you peek at my... um, b-"

"No, I didn't! It's just not my style!"

"Good to know!"

_~Another moment of slience~_

"Why did you protect me at that time? You could have just ran away and left me to die..."

Adell was not only shocked but angry.

"ROZALIN! I promised to protect you! I couldn't let you die. **IT'S JUST NOT MY STYLE! **You told me you were just le-"

"I lied."

"... ..."

"I never knew that you would protect me till the extent that you would risk your life..."

"So, what is your level?"

"30."

"WOW! 1 Level higher than me, currently..."

"I though you would be angry at me..."

"No, silly."

(Well, this made Rozalin blush...)

"Thanks, Adell. I actually..."

The nurse stepped inside the ward...

"Excuse me, miss. I need to have some time with the patient here."

**"CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE FOR A SECOND?"**

The nurse slowly walked out, closing the door tight.

(Apparently, Rozalin was showing signs of jealously...)

"Are you jealous, Roz?"

"No, you fool! I just didn't want..."

(Adell grabbed Rozalin's arm tight)

"It's alright, Roz... I never liked girls."

Rozalin: shocked...

"That means you don't like me either..."

Tears started to roll down from her cheeks.

(Astonishingly, Adell hugged Rozalin.)

"I never said that I didn't like you. I liked you all along, I treated you as my family..."

"Adell, I'm sorry..."

"It's alright, silly. Remember that I'll always protect you..."

"Thanks, Adell..."

-継続することに-


	9. 第8話: Identity

**Apologies for the delay! something bad came up yesterday! Hope you guys enjoy this 8th chapter! Thanks! :D**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Father? What are you doing?<em>

_Wait. Don't tell me._

_NO! NO!_

_ADELL!_

-3 am-

"Rozalin, wake up!"

Rozalin's body was covered in sweat and she had been crying all these while...

"Adell... ..."

Rozalin hugged Adell, tighter than ever...

"What's the matter, Roz?"

"I dreamed that my father killed you... I don't want it to happen!"

"Rozalin... Let's go back to sleep... I told you, I won't die without protecting you..."

-6 am-

_Adell... Should I tell you the truth?_

_But if I do so, it'll hurt you so badly..._

_Maybe I should just leave you... But it pains me_

_What should I actually do?_

-7 am-

"Roz...? ROZ!"

Adell woke up in fright. Fearing for the worse..

"Rozalin! Where are you?"

Adell went out of his room and started to ask anybody about Rozalin's whereabouts.

"Did you see Rozalin?"

"Have you seen her anywhere?"

"I need to find her!"

"Rozalin!"

(Rozalin was just nearby hiding in a corner, holding her seal tight, for she knew her own secret that had been kept away for 17 years...)

"I'm sorry, Adell... *sobs* I don't want to hurt you... I am Zenon, and it is me... *sobs* Stop finding me..."

She just kept whispering to herself, as she pressed the wound on her arm...

_-A few moments ago...-_

(Rozalin was attacked by a ninja, claming that she was Zenon itself...)

"Insolent fool! Why did you attack me?"

"You're Overlord Zenon! And I'll avenge for my famil'y death today!"

A fierce fight took place within the school, while everyone was in bed...

Rozalin managed to kill the Ninja, however... The seal was broken...

-_Now...-_

(Adell was tearing up already, he was worried and exhausted, he never wanted to give up and never would...)

**"ROZALIN!"**

_Adell... *Sobs*_

_Rozalin... Stop hiding! _

He turned back and saw the blood stains on the floor.

It must be Rozalin

He followed the blood stains, leading to a dark corner. That's where he found her...

"Get away from me Adell, I'm just Zenon... Kill me if you must..."

"**NO! THAT'S JUST NOT MY STYLE! **I promised to protect you..."

Adell embrace Rozalin with his arms, while both of them let their tears flow down...

"Trust me, I'll relive you from Zenon... I promise..."

"Adell..."

However, this moment of rejoice was short lived as Rozalin fainted, letting the soul of Zenon take over her...

_This is going to be a tough fight. But Rozalin, I know you would overcome this! I trust you! I would protect you, even if it costs my life..._

-継続することに-


	10. 第9話: Sinful Love

(Overlord Zenon Awoke...)

**"Who dares to awaken me?"**

Adell stepped up.

"Me."

**"Fool!"**

(Rozalin _"__while being Zenon"_ shoots lightning bolts at Adell...)

"**Ignorant fool, why didn't you dodge that?"**

"I told you, Rozalin that I wouldn't hurt you,** no matter what happens!"**

(Zenon froze for a moment...)

"**IDIOT! I'm Overlord Zenon and I'm a being of solitude! I HAVE NO FRIENDS!"**

"NO! You have friends! You treated me as your friend... You didn't want me dead!"

(Zenon shot another lightning bolt at Adell, while the rest of the students watch in fear as Adell's body was badly bruised and burned...)

"**IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU DODGE THAT? WHY DIDN"T YOU RUN AWAY!"**

"I promised not to fight back. Rozalin! I know you're in there fighting with Zenon! I know you would awaken from Zenon! I know you would I trust you!"

"**I am a being of solitude, you fool. You are an enemy. I'll kill you!"**

(Adell hugged Rozalin, this time tighter than ever before...)

"I promised you. I'll protect you. Even if you treat me as an enemy..."

**"SHUT UP!"**

(Zenon kept firing lightning bolts as him, even though Adell's cuts got worse and his limbs were bleeding, he still held on and hugged her...)

"Listen..."

Adell whispered

_"I love you."_

Tears started to roll down from 'Zenon's' crimson eyes as Rozalin began to regain her consciousness, freeing herself from Zenon...

"SHUT UP! You're just gonna hurt yourself..."

"No. I won't... I made a promise..."

*sobs*"Adell..."

"Rozalin... You're free at last..."

"YOU IDIOT! Why didn't you kill me? I..."

"It's not my style to break a promise like that... I promised to protect you!"

"Adell..."*sobs*"I thought..."

"No, I told you. I'll love you forever. Trust this."

(Adell went over and kissed Rozalin on the lips~)

"I'm a being of solitude... I have always been one... Why do you care so much for me..."

"Cos' I love you. And I'll never leave you..."

(Adell grabbed his chest as he slowly went unconscious...)

"ADELL!** ADELL! Don't leave me alone!"**

Students rushed over as they sent him to the nearby hospital, for he wounds he sustained were to severe... Even for a human to handle...

_Adell... *sobs* Don't leave me alone..._

_I'm not ready yet... I don't want to live alone again..._

_I love you, Adell... Stay alive for me... ..._

-継続することに-


	11. 第10話: Pain and Trust

-Holt Hospital-

_Rozalin..._

_Rozalin..._

_Don't leave me, Rozalin! I promised to protect you!_

_Stop it! It'll hurt yourself! Rozalin, Rozalin!_

(Adell finally woke up...)

He tried to stand up, but his injuries were too severe...

This time, he didn't see Rozalin anywhere...

"Rozalin?"

He looked around and saw a shadow near the door.

"Rozalin...? Are you there?"

Rozalin slowly stepped into the ward.

-_A few hours ago~-_

"I'm sorry, but he can't make it... His injuries are too severe..."

**"What do you mean? I don't believe it! HE can't die like this! He still has a promise to keep!"**

(Rozalin walked over and started to shake Adell's unconscious body...)

"**IDIOT! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PROTECT ME? CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! ADELL! ADELL!"**

(Tears started to flow again... Maybe the blow was too harsh for her...)

(From that moment, Rozalin stayed by Adell, praying for him... Even though the chances were dim, she never gave up.)

_-Now...-_

"Adell, you're *sobs* awake..."

"Rozalin. The curse is gone?"

**"**Yes.** WHY DIDN'T YOU LET GO OF ME, IMBECILE? YOU WERE SO BLOODY... I JUST WANTED TO SLAP YOU, JERK! FOR PROTECTING ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU LET GO, ANSWER ME, YOU IDIOT!"**

(Then, Rozalin broke down into tears, once again...)

"I made a promise, to protect you... I told you, I'll never hurt you, silly."

Adell took out a handkerchief for Rozalin...

"Thanks."

Rozalin slowly sat, beside Adell..

"Why?"

"I care for you... I don't want you to get hurt.."

**"Stop it! Why do you make promises to me!"**

**"I DON"T WANT YOU TO BE ZENON!"**

**"IF THAT'S THE CASE, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO PROTECT ME? I'M JUST A-"**

Adell hugged Rozalin, while tears kept flowing down from Rozalin's beautiful crimson eyes...

"I love you, Rozalin. That is why I'll protect you..."

*sobs"A... dell..."*sobs*

"Stop crying, it pains me, silly."

"Adell... I'm just a being of solitude..."

"Trust me, I'll never leave you alone! never! Cos' It's my style!"

(Rozalin tightened her grip around Adell...)

"Adell, I love you..."

"I love you too, silly."

"Stop calling me silly. I'm a princess, you know... I have my own pride..."

"Hahaz, It's alright... I just like calling you that, silly..."

"Adell..."

-継続することに-

* * *

><p><strong>Short And Sweet!<strong>

**Next Up: Christmas Special! Let's see what will happen when both of them but presents for each other, without the other party knowing! Stay Tuned! ^^**


	12. 最後の話: The kiss under the Christmas Tree

-In a Christmas Shop Nearby-

A blond girl wearing a black fur coat was waiting in the shop, waiting for something and somebody¬

"Miss Rozalin, here you go!"

(Rozalin received the Christmas present from the cashier.)

"Thank you!"

(She walked out of the shop)

She was thinking about Adell for these few days... They already made their confessions.

Today is Christmas. She saw families, couples celebrating their Christmas together.

_Adell... _

_Why do you need to take so long to come? Idiot..._

She walked over to the huge Christmas tree nearby.

She walked around the Christmas tree, taking photos of herself with the camera that Adell bought her yesterday...

_-Meanwhile...-_

_Why could I miss the bus at this time?_

(Adell was running across to the streets, as he had missed the bus, and wanting to keep his promise. He decided to run...)

He ran and ran...

"THE CHRISTMAS TREE!"

(Instinctively, he sprinted)

Until he saw that a motorcycle that was about to knock into Rozalin!

"**ROZALIN, WATCH OUT!"**

(She heard Adell's voice, but she had no time to react...)

(Adell jumped, caught Rozalin in his arms and rolled on the floor...)

-Awkward moment of silence...-

"**IDIOT! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PROTECT ME AGAIN? CAN YOU SEE THE SCARS THAT YOU HAVE MADE ON YOURSELF?"**

(Everybody stopped for a while¬"

"Can't you remember, I promised to protect you, silly! I'll never get you hurt. It's not my style to leave you alone in danger!"

"ITS NOT MY STYLE! ITS NOT MY STYLE!"

Rozalin started to mimic Adell.

**"CAN'T YOU SPARE A THOUGHT FOR YOURSELF? WHAT IF YOU LEAVE ME, DEAD?" **

(Tears started to well up in Rozalin's eyes...)

"Silly..."

(Adell embraced Rozalin, then removed her coat...)

"Adell... Stop making me cry.. You know I'm not so stro-"

"I know."

-Another Awkward moment of silence-

"Here's a necklace for you. I sold my watch for it... Merry Christmas."

Adell then passed the necklace and put it on Rozalin's neck...

*sobs*"You Idiot... I bought a watch for you. I exchanged it for my necklace..."

"Oh. Hahaz..."

"Adell... Merry Christmas..."

"Merry Christmas, silly..."

(Then, Adell kissed Rozalin on the lips...)

"I love you, Adell..."

"Me too, Roz~ Merry Christmas~"

"Merry Christmas~"

(Everybody else nearby gave them a round of applause, for their touching moment that melted their hearts..)

While tears flowed down from Adell's and Rozalin's eyes...

"I'll never leave you, silly~"

"I love you, Adell~"

(The couple kissed under the huge Christmas tree... Hugging each other with their hearts.. They'll never leave each other...)

"Adell, promise me that you'll love me forever..."

"I promise. Rozalin, I love you forever, for 1000 or 2000 years until we grow old..."

"Thanks, Adell~ I'll never leave you again..."

"Welcome~ I love you, Rozalin. Merry Christmas..."

"I love you too,Adell. Merry Christmas.."

_-エンド-_

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the Christmas Special! <strong>

**Merry Christmas People! Thanks for your support these few days people!**

**This is the end of the series!**

**Please remember to give me a review for suggestions! :D**

**Stay tuned for more AdellxRozalin fanfics or other Disgaea fanfics by me!**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year people!**

**See you guys next year!**

_999sea9_


End file.
